Cup
The "Champions Cup" mostly known by just "Cup" is the ultimate competition for top clubs. There are two kinds of cups: the "Gold Cup" and the "Silver Cup". Gold Cup Qualifying To get into the "Gold Cup" you need maintain yourself in the Premier League: the champion and the runner-up will be qualified, along with the maintenance playoff winners. Rounds Every time you play a round, you will be participating in 2 matches: Home and Away. When teams have a level score over the 2 matches, the team with the higher number of away goals will advance to the next round. If this rule does not produce a winner, extra time and a penalty shootout will follow the 2nd match. You will start at the Preliminary, Round 1, and will continue to go forward in the tournament till you lose or win the final. You will play each of your opponents twice: home and away. The team with the best score will go through the next round. If both teams reach the 90th minute of the 2nd game with the same score, the one with most away goals will go through. If the number of away goals is the same, extra time will be played. If a winner haven't been decided even after all those methods, the game will go for penalty shootout. Calendar COLOCAR AQUI UMA TABELA COM A HORA DO JOGO Lineup The lineup rules are the same as every Premier League match. Rewards COLOCAR UMA TABELA COM ISTO: http://ueimage.nexoneu.com/temp/supercup_reward/super_cup_reward_en.html Silver Cup Qualifying To get into the "Silver Cup" you need to be in the Pro League and be promoted to the Premier League or win the Supercup. If the winner of the Supercup in promoted to Premier League, no extra team will get into the "Silver Cup". So, if the Supercup winner is promoted to Premier League, the winner and runner-up of Pro League will be qualified, along with the promotion playoff winners. Rounds Every time you play a round, you will be participating in 2 matches: Home and Away. When teams have a level score over the 2 matches, the team with the higher number of away goals will advance to the next round. If this rule does not produce a winner, extra time and a penalty shootout will follow the 2nd match. You will start at the Preliminary, Round 1, and will continue to go forward in the tournament till you lose or win the final. You will play each of your opponents twice: home and away. The team with the best score will go through the next round. If both teams reach the 90th minute of the 2nd game with the same score, the one with most away goals will go through. If the number of away goals is the same, extra time will be played. If a winner haven't been decided even after all those methods, the game will go for penalty shootout. Calendar COLOCAR AQUI UMA TABELA COM A HORA DO JOGO Lineup The lineup rules are the same as every Premier League match. Rewards COLOCAR UMA TABELA COM ISTO: http://ueimage.nexoneu.com/temp/supercup_reward/super_cup_reward_en.html Category:Champions Cup